The A Team (La mejor Clase)
by Amber Blak
Summary: Basada en la canción de Ed Sheeran Freddie fue obligado a irse a vivir con su padre cuando tenía once. Diez años después vuelve a Seattle, ahora con 21 años Él estaba buscando una aventura y se encontró con un miserable ángel Seddie


**Este no es un songfic (creo que se llaman así). Es una corta historia que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción "The A Team" de Ed Sheeran. Si no la han escuchado, escúchenla. Es hermosa :3 **

**Generalmente no me gusta escribir con groserías, pero aquí si lo haré, aunque muy pocas**

**Es rated T porque no creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para el rated M, pero si habla de temas un poco fuertes como la prostitución, así que tómenlo como una advertencia. Si están buscando una linda y tierna historia mejor salgan de aquí. Aun soy demasiado nueva en esto y no sé si rated T es el correcto. Si no por favor avísenme**

**Si decides quedarte, bueno, espero que lo disfrutes**

-disculpe- le dijo a una señora con la que había tropezado por accidente. Él estaba demasiado ansioso que no estaba poniendo atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De la mejor manera que pudo le entrego los boletos de primera clase a ese señor de traje y entro al avión. En realidad él viajaba solo pero su padre le obligo a comprar dos boletos para que así ningún tipo extraño se sentara al lado de él. Aunque claro, era primera clase, y la mayoría de los tipos que viajaban estaban más ocupados en sus computadoras que en preocuparse por un chico riquillo que iba a su lado

Pero Freddie no fue un chico riquillo toda la vida. Mientras esperaba que el avión despegara Freddie recordó su vida en Seattle.

La verdad es que su vida siempre ha sido muy aburrida. Cuando era un niño vivió con su madre en un lindo departamento de la zona centro en Seattle. Pero su madre estaba un poco loca. En realidad el juez había dicho que era algo como obsesivo compulsivo o algo así. Como sea, él amaba a su madre, pero su madre no confiaba en casi nada. Lo llevaba a la escuela y lo recogía, no le dejaba salir con amigos, ni siquiera de su casa, y tenía está loca obsesión por la limpieza, pero siempre habían sido su madre y él y de alguna manera él estaba feliz por eso. A veces, cuando su madre se iba a trabajar al hospital, él observaba por la mirilla a su vecina. Tenía la misma edad de Freddie y era muy bonita. Tenía el pelo castaño y le gustaban sus mejillas. Ella si tenía una vida interesante. Su padre era un militar o algo así y lo enviaban a misiones y todo. Él no sabía que le paso a su madre, porque casi nunca hablaba con ella, pero ella vivía con su hermano mayor. Su mama siempre dijo que su hermano estaba loco, pero a Freddie le parecía muy simpático. Era artista y hacia esculturas muy locas. Cuando Freddie observaba por la mirilla veía como su hermano salía a la tienda muchas veces y volvía con cosas loquísimas, y veía como ella y su amiga salían al parque a jugar. Su amiga también era muy bonita. Era rubia y tenía ojos muy azules y a veces era muy divertida, pero su amiga tenía un carácter horrible. Peleaba con casi todos. Freddie le tenía un poco de miedo

Pero toda su vida cambio cuando un día su padre apareció. Freddie había estado solo con su madre desde que tenía memoria, ni siquiera sabía que tenía un padre, y de pronto, este tipo llega queriéndose llevar a Freddie y Freddie no se quería ir. Pero su padre metió una demanda en contra de su madre y ganó. Los jueces tacharon de loca a su madre, además que su padre era muy rico y todo eso. El papá de Freddie se lo llevo a Gran Bretaña, al parecer él tenía una gran compañía de autos y eso. El juez había dicho que su madre podía visitarlo las veces que quisiera, pero estaban en distintos continentes y su mamá no tenía los recursos para viajar de un continente a otro cada vez que le diera la gana, así que prácticamente no la había visto desde los once años

Su vida cambio, sí, pero él no estaba seguro de cuál de sus dos vidas era la peor. Cuando Freddie se mudó a Gran Bretaña adquirió esa cosa que… ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¡Oh, sí! LIBERTAD. Pero en vez de libertad parecía libertinaje. Claro, Freddie tenía todo lo que cualquier adolecente quisiera. Si lo ves desde afuera, Freddie tenía esta típica vida de riquillos: en su cumpleaños número dieciséis le regalaron un auto último modelo, tenía un montón de amigos amantes del futbol, salía con una chica diferente cada semana, iba a antros y bares y podía hacer casi todo lo que quería porque "papi" siempre lo salvaba. Pero si lo ves como Freddie lo veía su vida era una gran mierda. Su "papi" nunca estaba en casa, sus amigos eran una bola de hipócritas que se sentían dioses y no les importaba nada más que ver quién podía tomar más wiski sin vomitar y todas las chicas con quien salía solo lo buscaban por dinero. Lo peor es que Freddie ni siquiera disfrutaba eso, en realidad lo odiaba. Odiaba su vida y odiaba a todo el mundo, pero sobre todo odiaba a su papá por llevárselo ahí. Quizá su vida en Seattle era horrible, pero era mejor que eso. Quizá en Seattle él pudo haberse hecho amigo de su vecina y su amiga. Quizá pudo encontrar buenos amigos, aunque fueran nerds. Quizá pudo haber sido más feliz. Él prácticamente ya sabía cómo terminaría su vida. En algún punto de los treinta se casaría con una linda mujer y tendría uno o quizá dos hijos, continuaría con el negocio de su padre y vería como sus hijos se volvían en una copia de lo que fue él y lo que es peor, vería como él se convertía en alguien como su padre. Al final de su vida él se daría cuenta de que siempre fue infeliz pero ya sería demasiado tarde. Quizá se obligaría a trabajar hasta que ya no pudiera más, o quizá se hundiría en el alcohol y moriría con una botella de wiski en la mano, cuando ya nadie le quisiera y encontrarían su cuerpo en gusanado después de dos semanas

Por eso ahora que tenía veintiún años estaba de regreso en Seattle. No se quedaría a vivir ahí ni nada. Solo iba por un par de semanas para ver a su madre y divertirse un rato. Tenía la esperanza de

Que el avión en el que estaba viajando se estrellara en ese momento y no quedara ningún sobreviviente

Que cuando llegará a Seattle se enrollara con una prostituta y le contagiara algún tipo de enfermedad que lo matara (no SIDA, porque eso te mata lentamente y él quería algo rápido)

Que la prostituta quedara embarazada y lo obligara a mantener a ella y a su bebe (prefería mantener a una prostituta antes de volver a su estúpida vida)

De ente las opciones su favorita era la B. Aunque no era probable, lo mejor que se podía ganar era SIDA y a él no le apetecía la idea de morir lentamente.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando aterrizo. Al bajar del avión estaba un tipo idiota que esperaba a Freddie, ya saben, de esos que usan gorros feos y ponen tu nombre en una cartulina. Freddie se acerco

-señor Benson, su auto lo espera. Permítame ayudarlo

Y entonces el hombre tomo sus maletas

El padre de Freddie había insistido en que Freddie se moviera en auto una vez que llegara a Seattle, así que hizo un par de llamadas y ¡listo! Tenía un lindo auto nuevo para poder ir a donde sea, aunque solo fueran dos semanas. Así de fácil era su vida

El hombre lo guio hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto y se detuvo enfrente de un BMW color negro último modelo. Saco una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y pulso un botón

BIP BIP

El hombre abrió el maletero y coloco sus maletas ahí y finalmente le entregó las llaves a Freddie

-aquí tiene, señor

-genial-respondió Freddie- am... este… ¿Bob?

-Carlos- corrigió el hombre

-seguro- dijo Freddie- ¿tienes… un como… mapa o algo así?

Freddie se sentía realmente estúpido, pero no conocía Seattle. Cuando vivió ahí su madre lo llevaba siempre y Freddie apenas podía recordar el camino de su escuela a casa. No conocía nada más

-me temo que no, señor. Pero puedo conseguirle uno. Permítame

Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó. Volvió cinco minutos después con un mapa en la mano

-aquí tiene, señor- le dijo Carlos entregándole el mapa- he marcado el punto donde usted esta y el punto donde vive su madre. Tengo entendido que viene a visitarla

-sí, gracias- dijo Freddie. Estaba molesto. Se sentía como un bebe

Freddie se subió al carro y salió del aeropuerto. Avanzo un poco y después se estaciono enfrente de una cafetería para poder ver bien el mapa. Carlos había marcado con una estrellita roja el aeropuerto y escribió "USTED ESTÁ AQUÍ" y marco con otra estrellita roja un edificio y escribió "CASA DE MAMÁ" ¡JA! Estúpido hombre.

Freddie llego a Bushwell plaza y se sintió como si tuviera once años otra vez. Se estaciono enfrente del edificio y avanzo a la puerta. En eso choco con un hombre

-lo siento amigo- dijo este tipo. Llevaba una especie de escultura de un robot o algo así

-no, fue mi culpa- se excusó Freddie

El tipo dejo su escultura al lado y observo a Freddie

-te he visto antes- declaro el tipo

Freddie también lo observo

-viví aquí cuando tenía como once años- le respondió Freddie

-¡Claro!- dijo el hombre- ¡Eres el niño rarito que vivía enfrente de mí! ¡El hijo de la señora Benson!

Freddie trato de no ofenderse por eso de "rarito". En realidad si era un poco raro cuando vivió ahí

-seguro-respondió Freddie- y tú eres el artista. Lo lamento, no sé tu nombre

-Spencer Shay- dijo estirándole la mano

Freddie la apretó

-Freddie Benson- se presento

-un gusto, amigo- dijo Spencer- así que estas de vuelta ¿eh?

-solo por un par de semanas

-eso es genial- respondió Spencer- así que ¿tienes planes esta tarde?

Freddie se encogió de hombros

-vine a ver a mi madre

-¿pero que no está saliendo de vacaciones a una playa en México?

-¿de verdad? No lo sabía

-¿una sorpresa, cierto? Lo lamento- parecía sincero- creo que aún no se va. Puedes alcanzarla. Está en su departamento

-¿sigue en el mismo departamento?- pregunto Freddie

-no, ahora vive más abajo. Departamento 6B, creo- Spencer se encogió de hombros- escucha, amigo. Si tienes la tarde libre a lo mejor te gustaría ir al centro. Tengo una exposición hoy. Empezara en un par de horas y terminara como a eso de las 12:00 am. Me encantaría verte ahí

-claro-respondió Freddie- a lo mejor me doy una vuelta

-genial- le dijo- que tengas suerte con tu madre. Fue un verdadero gusto volver a verte

Y entonces Spencer lo abrazo

-te veo después- se despidió y tomo su escultura rara. Freddie observo Spencer se hacía pequeño mientras más se alejaba. A Freddie le gusto Spencer. Apenas y lo conocía pero de verdad parecía sincero cuando dijo que estaba feliz de volver a verlo, aun cuando ni siquiera conocía su nombre. No era como sus hipócritas amigos

Al final entro al edificio. No fue difícil encontrar su departamento. Cuando toco la puerta lo recibió su madre

-¡Oh por dios, Freddie, hijo mío! ¡Oh, dios! ¡Estás tan grande! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!- y después de como cien horas de este tipo de cosas y de muchos besos y abrazos Freddie pudo observar que, efectivamente, su madre estaba sosteniendo una maleta

-escuche que te vas de viaje- le dijo

-¡Oh, lo lamento tanto! ¡No sabía que venias! ¡Debiste avisarme!

-sí, lo lamento. Mi culpa

-pero no iré. No puedo ir y dejarte aquí

-¡Marisa! ¿Con quién hablas?- se escuchó la voz de un hombre desde dentro

-¡Oh, Lewbert! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Freddie!

-¿Estas casada?- pregunto Freddie asombrado

-me case hace poco. De hecho iba a mi luna de miel. Pero de eso ni hablar. Me quedare aquí

-claro que no- sentencio Freddie- ve y diviértete. Fue mi culpa no avisar. Además me quedare aquí un buen rato

Entonces el hombre se asomó. Dios, el tipo era feo. Tenía una horrible y enorme verruga en su cara.

-Lewbert, este es mi hijo, Freddie

El hombre se acercó. Tenía en ceño fruncido

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto el hombre

-vino de visita. Lewbert tenemos que cancelar el viaje. Él está aquí solo

-no- interrumpió Freddie- de verdad está bien. Vayan y diviértanse. Yo estoy bien y ya te dije que me quedare un buen tiempo aquí

Lewbert no pareció feliz con eso de que Freddie se quedaría un buen tiempo ahí

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto su madre

-dos semanas- él quiso mentir pero no pudo

-está bien, Marisa. Nuestro viaje solo dura una semana. Podemos disfrutar nuestra luna de miel y después tú puedes disfrutar a tú hijo- le respondió Lewbert

Costo un rato convencer a su madre pero al final cedió. Freddie no quiso acompañar a su madre al aeropuerto. Estaba molesto. Su madre había dejado de ser solo para él y ahora estaba casada con un tipo horrible. Se excusó diciendo que se iba a ver con un amigo y salió del edifico. Dejo su auto ahí porque quería caminar, pero si tomo el mapa

De repente le entro un hambre terrible. Comenzó a caminar lentamente buscando una cafetería. De camino se encontró con un local llamado "Licuados Locos". Él vagamente recordó amar ese lugar cuando era niño, pero no se le antojada un licuado. Siguió caminando hasta que llego al centro de la ciudad. Estaban preparando la exposición de Spencer pero Freddie no quería ir aun ahí. Siguió caminando hasta que vio a una linda chica. Estaba a espaldas de él y su pelo rubio caía por encima de su glúteo como si fuera una cascada. Además que tenía un muy lindo cuerpo por detrás. La chica se encontraba viendo como preparaban la exposición desde lejos, como si tuviera miedo a acercarse. Usaba una especie de capa negra hasta la rodilla, era como un saco y una capa junta. Freddie no recordaba el nombre de esas cosas, y unos lejeans blancos. Calzaba unas botas de cuero negro, de esas de tacón de aguja que llegan hasta la rodilla. Él se acercó a la chica

-hola- le saludo parándose al lado de ella. La chica ni siquiera lo volteo a ver. Estaba fumando. Debía tener la misma edad de Freddie

-hola- le respondió después de exhalar el humo. La piel de la chica era pálida y sus labios estaban blancos. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban enmarcados por ojeras profundas y sus mejillas estaban algo hundidas, pero aun así a Freddie le parecía un ángel. De verdad, creía que la chica era tan hermosa como un ángel

-oye, soy nuevo aquí y no encuentro un buen lugar para desayunar. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

La chica lo volteo a ver como diciendo "no me jodas" pero Freddie esperaba verse lo suficiente británico para impresionarla. Durante toda su estancia en Europa nunca logro conseguir ese acento británico, pero aun así confiaba en que al menos pareciese europeo

-hay un café a dos cuadras de aquí- le respondió. Su voz era clara y fuerte, y fría

-oh, ¿esperas a alguien? No sé a lo mejor quieres tomar un café conmigo

-hoy no- le dijo- si caminas todo derecho y después das vuelta a la izquierda en la esquina lo encontraras. Es uno de esos sitios para tu clase. Suerte

Y dicho eso se alejo

Freddie suspiro. No tuvo suerte

Aun así siguió las indicaciones de la chica y encontró el café del que hablaba. La chica tenía razón. Era uno de esos lugares que se veían muy caros y lujosos. Freddie no supo cómo interpretar eso de "para tu clase". Si era bueno o malo

Entro y pidió un café. Estaban en medio invierno y Seattle era especialmente frio. Se estuvo sentado ahí un tiempo pensando en esa chica hasta que se aburrió. Pago la cuenta y volvió al centro para ver la exposición de Spencer. Cuando llego Spencer lo saludo feliz

-hey, si viniste. Me alegro

-yo también

-bien, date una vuelta y observa, chico. Tal vez haya algo que te guste. Estaré por… am… todas partes, por si se te ofrece algo. Por ahí hay algo de vino si quieres, o bocadillos. Te veo luego

Freddie observo la exposición de Spencer. Todas sus esculturas eran muy locas. Al final compro cuatro. No estaba seguro si le gustaban o no, porque Freddie no entendía el arte, pero quiso ayudar a Spencer. La tarde se pasó increíblemente rápido. Durante la exposición Spencer se acercó todo el tiempo para presentarle gente. Cuando la exposición termino Freddie ya conocía algunos "nuevos amigos". Todos ellos muy agradables, incluso le presento a un chico algo loco llamado Gibby que tenía su misma edad. A la media noche Spencer ya había terminado con todas sus esculturas pero no quiso ir por unas copas a celebrar, porque estaba cansado ¡Jo! Que tipo. Freddie aun no sabía en qué hotel se hospedaría, pero Gibby le recomendó uno que era muy lujoso y que estaba a un par de cuadras de ahí mismo, así que Freddie se fue con Spencer por su auto y después volvió al hotel a registrarse. De verdad que el hotel era carísimo, lo cual estaba bien, porque todo iría a la cuenta de papa

Como Freddie no tenía sueño salió a recorrer la ciudad para así conocerla un poco y no tener que pasársela con su estúpido mapa.

Sam no quería salir esa noche, pero tenía que. El mes ya se había pasado y el estúpido rentero no dejaba de molestarla. Además que estaba ansiosa por un par de gramos, pero no tenía dinero para pagar y aun debía el gramo anterior. Y también se había acabado los cigarros así que necesitaba el dinero. Tristemente se levantó de su cama y fue hasta su mugriento baño para poder darse una ducha. El agua fría la hizo estremecerse. Cuando salió busco en su armario algo de ropa limpia. Tenía como máximo algunas diez prendas y la mayoría de ellas estaban sucias pero encontró lo que necesitaba. Se puso una falda negra, de esas que más bien parecen un cinturón grueso en vez de falda, y un top de tirantes. Se puso sus mayas de red y sus botas. Busco su chamarra de cuero, porque afuera hacia demasiado frio pero la encontró mugrosa y con un horrible olor a vomito. No tuvo opción. Se puso su capa negra. Después comenzó a maquillarse. Ella realmente odiaba maquillarse, pero tampoco tenía opción. Su piel era demasiado pálida y sus labios casi siempre estaban blancos.

Ella odiaba su vida. Extrañaba cuando tenía diez años y su única preocupación era ir al parque a jugar con Carly. ¡Dios! Como extrañaba a su amiga. Y como odiaba vivir. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar. Todo el maquillaje se resbalo por su rostro pero no le importo. Se dio el lujo de llorar por un par de minutos más y después se limpió el maquillaje de la cara. Aun parecía un mapache, pero el maquillaje se negaba a limpiarse. Se dio por vencida, después de todo, a algunos hombres les gustaba así

Freddie la reconoció de inmediato. Estaba usando la misma especie de saco que en la mañana. Se orilló hasta donde estaba ella

Ella se acerco

-hola de nuevo- saludo él

Ella frunció el seño

-hola

-así que te dedicas a eso ¿no? ¡Dios! No me lo imaginaba

-sí, escucha ¿quieres el servicio o no? Puedes espantar a algunos clientes

Freddie sonrió. Era más o menos lo que estaba buscando mientras estaba en el avión

-claro, sube

-¿no vas a preguntar cuanto es la cuota?

-tranquila, nena. Eso es lo que menos importa

La chica se encogió de hombros y rodeo el carro para subirse

-lindo auto- dijo cuando entro

-gracias-dijo Freddie- a lo mejor te gusta dar una vuelta en él

-no- respondió ella- solo vámonos. ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?

Freddie se encogió de hombros. El hotel en el que se hospedaba era demasiado lujoso para alguien como ella, pero ¿Qué más da?

-sí, tengo un lugar en mente. Solo relájate

La chica resoplo

-que no esté tan lejos de aquí ¿quieres? Debo volver

-seguro- dijo Freddie riendo- tienes mucho trabajo ¿no?

La chica no respondió

-¿así que me dirás tú nombre?- pregunto él. Ya estaba cerca del hotel

-Sam

-Samanta

-no, solo Sam

-bien, solo Sam. Llegamos

Sam se bajó apenas el carro se detuvo

-¿es broma, no?- dijo ella mirando el hotel

-No- sonrió- después de ti

Cuando entraron la recepcionista los detuvo

-¿algún problema?- dijo Freddie

-en realidad, señor, ella no puede entrar aquí- dijo la recepcionista apuntando a Sam

-¿por qué? Es mi acompañante esta noche

-disculpe, señor. No es esa clase de hotel. Aquí tenemos normas

-y yo tengo dinero- y dicho eso Freddie saco un billete y lo puso en el mostrador- no haremos escandalo ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer vio el billete y luego a Sam

-bien- dijo finalmente resignada la mujer

- y nos podría subir una botella de…- comenzó a decir Freddie, después volteo a ver a Sam- ¿Qué te gustaría tomar?

Sam estaba aguantando la risa

-lo que sea

Freddie asintió

-una botella de vino tinto. Quiero el mejor

Y dicho esto tomo de la mano a Sam y la escolto al elevador

Cuando llegaron a su habitación Freddie abrió la puerta para Sam y ella entro. Freddie entro después de ella. Se colocó enfrente de ella y la beso, pero Sam se alejo

-primero paga- le dijo Sam- por una noche cobro…

Freddie la interrumpió y saco un billete. Sam lo alcanzo

-esto sí que es una broma ¿no? ¡Estás loco!- dijo ella observando el billete de $500

-quédatelo

Sam se encogió de hombros y lo guardo en el bolso de su capa

-vale, así que ¿quieres algo especial? ¿Te gusta de alguna manera?- pregunto ella mientras se quitaba el saco

-hazme el amor- respondió él

Sam soltó una autentica carcajada

-escucha amigo ¿Sabes qué tipo de mujer soy? Te estas tomando esto muy enserio. Es solo trabajo

-lo sé, pero te pague bien. Creo que tengo derecho de pasarla bien

Sam se encogió de hombros nuevamente, pero obedeció lo más que pudo

Cuando terminaron Freddie se recostó en la cama. Sam se levantó y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo

-espera- le pidió Freddie- quédate un poco más

-no puedo

-por favor. Solo acuéstate a mi lado

Sam se terminó de vestir y después se recostó a su lado. Cinco minutos despues escucho como Freddie comenzaba a roncar. Él se quedó dormido. Sam miro el techo, pensando en lo miserable que era, pensando en lo mal que se sentía. Cerró los ojos, pero no sé quedo dormida, estaba pensando en cuando ella era feliz, cuando toda su vida aun no era mierda, en cuando nada le importaba. Se imaginó a ella a los siete años corriendo por el parque, y a los ocho cuando conoció a Carly y despues a Spencer, su hermano. De nuevo sintió como su cara se llenaba de lágrimas

Se levantó ates de que Freddie despertara y salió. Debían de ser las cuatro de la mañana y Sam esperaba encontrar el local abierto. Salió del hotel y camino a toda prisa hacia ese antro gay. Estaba presionando con fuerza el billete y sus manos temblaban. Cuando llego lo encontró cerrado

¡Dios! Todo por culpa de ese idiota. De repente Sam se sintió muy cansada y se sentó en la entrada del antro. Quizá era arriesgado, pero Sam no tenía miedo. De hecho, le harían un favor si un tipo le disparara

Ni siquiera sintió cuando fue que sus ojos se cerraron

**Ok. Me falta uno o dos capítulos. Espero que les guste**

**Ya saben. No estoy segura si el rated T está bien, así que por favor avisenme si es rated M**


End file.
